


Pikachu!

by sunset_to_midnight



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon GO, Characters Playing Pokemon GO, M/M, Pokemon GO - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7798840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunset_to_midnight/pseuds/sunset_to_midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy finds a Pikachu in Pokemon GO. Billy is jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pikachu!

"Teddy! What are you doing?!" 

"Billy, there is a Pikachu in this tree. I'm going to catch it."

At the top of the tree sat Teddy, phone out and the music from Pokemon GO was playing. A Pikachu had popped up on his screen and it just so happened to appear in a tree. Billy was getting them ice cream and didn't notice that Teddy started climbing the tree.

"No fair!" Billy complained. "Last time I found a Pikachu, I was out of Pokeballs!"

"Got it!" Teddy smiled before climbing down the tree.

Billy gave Teddy the strawberry ice cream he requested as he started to lick his chocolate ice cream.

"Thanks for the ice cream," Teddy said before he started to eat it.

"Next time you're gonna help me get a Pikachu."

The expression on Billy's face was like that of a pouty child's. To Teddy, it was pretty funny that he was pouting over a Pikachu, and he started to laugh. Billy's face just got even funnier.

"It's not funny! I've been searching for a Pikachu ever since I got the game!"

"Okay, okay, I'll stop laughing. And I'll help you find a Pikachu."

Later that day, Hulkling and Wiccan were seen flying all over the city with their phones out and shouting excitedly about Pokemon. It was a normal day.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed this fan fic!  
> This was my first Young Avengers fan fic, and it's been a while since I've written fan fiction. I've also never written a fan fic about playing Pokemon GO before.  
> (If you find errors of any kind, please let me know!)
> 
> *Work originally posted here: https://www.quotev.com/story/8402730/Pikachu


End file.
